1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods for adjusting a transmit power at a femto node.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB) or femto nodes. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
Multiple femto nodes may be deployed by individual users in the coverage area of a traditional macro node (Macro Node B, or MNB). Users receiving communications from a femto node may detect signals from the macro node in some situations, and users receiving communications from the macro node may in some situations detect signals from the femto node. In order to accurately receive such communications, it is advantageous to reduce the interference experienced by these users. Thus, methods, systems, and devices for reducing interference caused by a femto node are desirable.